Zero
by bloodyvampire13
Summary: I made a monster...Sakura please Forgive me....She is you


**hey Bloodyvampire13 here this is my first story and the i don't own naruto but i do own the plot and the story. So remember to review i want to know what you think :)**

One day back in history of my days on the island, I created a monster. I called this monster Sakura. Sakura was special and unique but little did I know that this would end very badly. Here is the story of my monster Sakura and me.

The story begins when she was almost finished. I sat in my next to the operating table. Sakura was in a deep sleep on the table. She was so angel like but she looked like a child. Her skin looked fragile, pale and paper like. Her bubbel gum pink hair was as bright as the day but soft as silk. She smelled sweet like bloosums. She awoke, her eyes were forest green that seemed to be cold and empty. She stood up and walked over to me with the grace of a dancer. But under all hidden under all these angel features was a mind that could kill us all. I made looked weak and frail so she may fit in with society and man-kinds _humans_.

I underestimated her abilities when she asked to be "free" of course I said no. she became angry and threw me against the wall. Then I felt a wild pain in my mind. All I saw was pain, misery, and blood. I was being tortured from the inside out. I scream then I hear her laugh not a sweet chime of bells but an evil and murderous laugh. She laughed at me then ran out of the window. As she crashed through the glass, she smirked then fell to the forest below.

My thoughts were racing how catastrophically this could end? The world would be over. This is what I wanted but I my end will be just like them. Dead. So I grabbed my jacket went out into the cold pouring rain to try to catch up to my monster. I ran through to rain to warn the town but to my surprise, every thing looked fine. Not a single thing was out of place. It was as if she was never here.

_Was I dreaming?_

_I am I insane?_

"Hey, Mr. Uchiha, What are you doing out here in the rain?" Asked a waitress named Hinata.

"Have you seen a girl with pale skin and Pink hair," I asked Hinata

"No sir, and are you okay?"

"Yes, perfectly fine." I answered quickly then walked down the road towards the forest but I stopped in my tracks. Maybe I was just being paranoid. A flash of white shin and midnight hair dashed past me into town. She screamed, and then she started to destroy parts of the town.

"Why am I this way?"

"Why can't I be human?"

"Why did you make me this way?"

She screamed these words at me then smashed her fist into the wall of the inn, causing it to collapse. People started to came out of there homes. Curious of what is going on. They see Sakura and some run to get the police.

"Sakura, you have ruined me!" I scream at her but she just smiled evilly at me. She started to charge at me. I run into the forest, straight of the ocean. I could hear the townspeople loading their guns and joining the chase. I run straight for the cliff and tried to stop at the edge but only to be shoved by Sakura. I went flying over the water. I hit the surface and fell into the depths of the ocean. When I resurfaced once more, I see Sakura hanging onto the side of the cliff. She spotted me then jumped into the water and swam at me at unimaginable speed. I did not even see her when she jumped at me. Her face was full of hate, and the thirst for revenge. I tired my best to fight her off and keep myself afloat but we were caught in fish net hat took us from the water to land. They tied me up and chained my monster right there to the side of the cliff then took me away onto a ship to a mental facility on the main land. But before I was to leave I looked up at the cliff expecting to see Sakura at the top glaring out at the ocean but nothing was there. Did she escape? Was she dead? Then the ship was off within moments. The cliff was not visible any more. But to this day their have been sightings on that very cliff a girl staring out into the sea sometimes talking to herself of me and her plan if she ever saw me again or saying she will not go till my dying day. But to this day I am a patient in the mental facility. They think I am crazy. They say Sakura never existed but she did. Would you trust a man with his own past? Some days I ask myself, _"Will I die here?"_ But that is what she wants to happen, for me to parish as much as she did.

_Do you believe she is there or am I insane?_

_Do they say she is not real because they do not want me to be right?_

_What do you believe?_

THE END OR IS IT?

Hope you enjoyed it....REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
